fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eda
Eda (エダ Eda) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. She is a twenty-one year old Dragon Knight of Thracia, and Dean's younger sister. She came along with her brother who is protecting Linoan due to Prince Areone's orders. She tells Linoan of the sacrifices that Dean has made, and after the liberation wars end, Eda remains by Altenna's side, comforting her, while focusing on Thracia's construction instead of her own happiness. Character Data Recruitment *Chapter 14: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Dragon Rider |5 |22 |7 |3 |6 |9 |12 |9 |5 |8* |0 |0 |1 |- |Sword - D Lance - B |Killer Lance Slim Sword * 5 move while dismounted Growth rates |60% |40% |20% |35% |60% |30% |20% |5% |1% Promotional gains *Promotes to Dragon Knight *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Build:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'+1 for Lance Mastery Rank Support bonus '''Supports' *Dean - 10% Supported by *Dean - 10% Overview Eda comes in with weak base stats, no skills, and a Pursuit Critical Coefficient of 1. Eda's low constitution makes her loses speed when using most Lances. Eda endures further penalties when she is forced to dismount in the indoors chapters, losing 3 STR and 4 DEF in addition to the use of Lances. Her sword rank is at rank D. As there are no Arms scroll Eda's swords rank can only be raised through tedious dismounted training. Despite these flaws, flying units are still needed in many outdoor chapters. If you aren't going to use other flying units, then you should could use Eda to ferry around your army in the outdoor chapters. Quotes Death quote Escape quote Conversations Chapter 13 Dean: The full-scale attack has begun... Well, what do we do, Glade? Glade: We're far outnumbered. Our defeat will only be a matter of time. Eda: Shall I go derange the enemy lines? It should buy some time for us. Dean: No, that won't do. The enemies have ballistas. You'll just be a perfect target if you go out alone. The basics of fighting from dragon-back are to run in for a surprise hit, and then immediately retreat. You must never rush, Eda. Eda: Yes, my brother. Glade: I will send out my knights. Dean: Will that be enough? The mercenaries all fled. Glade: Hm... What about Prince Shanan? If he is a direct descendant of the Sword Saint Odo, he must have power far greater than ours. Why does he refuse to help? Dean: Oh...him. He apparently has no interest in battles in lower places. Glade: Hmph, and he spends his time playing with the women, eh? ...We have no choice. We will have to fight on our own. Dean: Be careful. This is only the beginning. ...The worst still has yet to come. Glade: I know. Chapter 14 Eda: Lady Linoan, the attack has begun. Linoan: The Empire's full-scale attack... What is Lord Leaf doing? Eda: The prince is having a meeting with the other commanders. Linoan: I see... Is Dean with them? Eda: Dean is watching the south gate because he doesn't feel comfortable at meetings... My brother can be difficult at times. Linoan: No, I would never have survived without him. After my father was killed, our mansion was taken away, and for two years I was unable to even go outdoors freely. The cruel surrogate would constantly threaten me to tell him where the prince was. The thought of that abuse still sends shivers down my spine... But then...Dean rescued me from that nightmare. He protected me from assassins from the Empire, and always cheered me up when I was about to break down. He always laughed it off, but I was sure he was a well-known mercenary. I never knew he working under Lord Areone... Eda: Prince Areone knew about the danger Tahra was in, so he secretly ordered my brother to rescue you. Dean was so pleased at the trust the prince was putting in him that he abandoned the army to fulfill the prince's commands. Linoan: Lord Areone...went through that much...? Eda: He couldn't leave the country, but then again, he couldn't let you, his fiancee, die... I can only imagine how troubled he was. Anyway, please don't worry, Lady Linoan. Your kindness has not gone unnoticed by Dain and Noba. You must believe in our victory. Now, I must go out and fight as well! Ending Eda - Dragon Knight of Thracia (トラキアの竜騎士 Torakia no ryū kishi) After the New Kingdom of Thracia was established, Eda stayed by Altenna's side and comforted her emotionally devastated master. Due to her loyalty and earnestness, she never sought out her own happiness, and devoted her life to rebuilding Thracia and supporting Altenna. Gallery Eda.png|Eda's portrait in Thracia 776 Eda TCG.jpg|Eda as seen in the Fire Emblem Trading Card Game DeanEda.jpg|An illustration of Dean and Eda in the Thracia 776 Picture Postcard Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters